


Where Do You Think You're Going?

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Whump, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: The next time Sam is removed from his cage, he takes a chance. Kat POV.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where Do You Think You're Going?

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 5th. I apologize for nothing.

When the sound of the rusty lock turning announced the return of their tormentor, Kat hissed a final “Sam, don’t!” that was covered by the scraping. She suspected her words had had exactly no effect on the younger Winchester. 

She blinked against the bright light from outside their room, willing her eyes to adjust quickly. So far, all she could make out were the silhouettes of the three demons, the two goons moving across the room toward the cages. Kat tensed in anticipation, preparing to fight them any way she could. 

Watching them go straight for Sam, she had to bite back a bitter curse. She knew what he was planning, and she also knew it would fail. And all she could do was sit there and watch, helpless to either help or stop him. 

She watched Sam press his back against the bars on the far side from the demon grabbing for him, evading the ham-sized hand long enough to let number two get the door open. Crouching briefly, he sprang through the opening, using his long legs to his advantage. Door demon crashed against Kat’s cage and she grabbed at him, but he was already knocked out and slid down the outside of the bars to slump on the floor. Turning her attention back to Sam, she watched him square off with number one, sizing him up. 

This one was just as large as the other one, and she felt the fear for Sam bubble uncomfortably inside her. Sam threw a punch, putting his whole body behind it, but the demon dodged with supernatural agility and grabbed Sam’s wrist. The Hunter was pulled forward, overbalanced, and went down, the demon turning and pinning Sam’s arm behind his back. 

The boss demon stepped up then, clicking his tongue disapprovingly as if about to admonish an unruly child.

“Sam, Sam, Sam. I’m disappointed. I expected so much better from you. Maybe it’s true what they say after all, that Dean is the better Hunter,” he taunted while gesturing at the one remaining conscious goon.

The stunt demons were big guys, looking for all the world like pro-wrestlers. The sound when his giant meaty fist connected with Sam’s face was sickening. When the Hunter’s body went limp, the demon dropped him and proceeded to land kicks wherever he could while Sam curled up to protect himself.

Before he lost consciousness, Sam was unceremoniously shoved back into his cage, the door slammed and locked while he was still scrambling back up onto his knees. Kat heard his frustrated growl, but she doubted the demons could.

She felt the panic well up when the goon turned to her cage instead, opening it and dragging her out. She had no chance to get her feet under her, the sausage-like fingers tangled in her hair and dragging her across the floor.

“I have to punish this kind of behavior, Sam, I’m sure you understand,” the boss demon said matter-of-factly, still looking at Sam.

The stunt demon manhandled Kat like she was nothing more than a rag doll, quickly getting her strung up in the cuffs that had held Dean not long ago. She could still see Dean’s blood on the floor below her. The cuffs bit into her wrists, which were already chafed from the ropes. Kat clenched her teeth, refusing to make a sound.


End file.
